Unexpected Developments
by HathorGirl
Summary: Sam finds something aboard an ha'tak, which changes her life. Sam/Martouf/Lantash. Written for tokra kree challenge, round one, on LJ/DW.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Unexpected Developments  
**Category**: Angst/Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Characters**: Sam, Martouf/Lantash, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, Jacob/Selmak, Ren'al, others  
**Pairing**: Sam/Martouf/Lantash  
**Summary**: Sam finds something aboard an ha'tak, which changes her life.  
**Notes**: A different version of "Exodus I"/"Enemies II". In this version, Tanith did not escape, and so Apophis was not informed of the location of the Tok'ra base. That means the evacuation went as planned, and the Tok'ra transported everything on their base, as well as the Stargate and DHD to the ha'tak. After moving everything aboard the ship, they will proceed to a secure planet, giving the Tok'ra a base that is not a known gate address.  
**Notes 2**: Written for Tok'ra Kree! Round One. Theme: "Re-imagine an episode that has Tok'ra in it." What could have been done differently?"

* * *

Sam POV

I walk down the corridor of the ha'tak we stole from Cronus. I almost can't believe it, but this actually seems to be going well! The Tok'ra are about half-way through loading everything from their base here on Vorash - including the planets Stargate and DHD - onto the ship. When all is onboard, we will fly to a system the Tok'ra have picked because it is unknown to the Goa'uld, and not previously on the gate network.

The planet is even fairly lush, at least in places, and there is some naquadah and other minerals. However, since there is no Stargate, the Goa'uld have never bothered going there. There are more than enough worlds for them to use, which have easy access.

Of course, the Tok'ra will put a Stargate there, so now it _will_ have easy access, but they will also make very sure no one else learns of it. To be honest, I think they would have preferred that _we_ don't know the address either, but since it is our ha'tak, the Tok'ra accepts that we are onboard during this move.

They also believe it is dangerous for us to want to pick it apart and use it to build our own ships - they will teach us how to fly it and how to repair it, but I think they would rather we didn't.

Part of me is angry at this... and part of me can understand. After what happened with the deathglider, I do hope we have learned to be more careful, but I know there are those on Earth that will push to get and use the new technology, whether we understand it or not. Which is why my dad is more apprehensive about us having the ha'tak, than all the other Tok'ra combined! He knows Earth humans. Is he right to fear what we will do? Sometimes I wonder, but I am not going to tell him, or anyone else. _Ever_.

It is strange... my relationship with the Tok'ra. There is no doubt that I understand them better than anyone else on my planet. Jolinar made sure of that. Also, there is my father, of course, giving me even more of a connection to the Tok'ra.

Also, whenever I think of the Tok'ra, I think of Martouf and Lantash. Are they dead or alive? I have attempted to get information from the Tok'ra, but I have heard nothing. Anise promised me she would do her best to save them, but as far as I know, they are still in stasis. Unless someone decided it wasn't worth trying to save them. It hurts thinking about their possible death. My feelings for them are about as confused as always, but regardless of _who_ it is that grieves for them, _I_ feel it. Jolinar loved them. I feel that love. I am unable not to, even if I am also unable to tell if it is mine or hers - or from us both. Regardless of anything else, Martouf and Lantash are... or _were_, good men. My friends.

I miss them. The Tok'ra remind me of them, and I always feel a pang of pain nowadays, when we have anything to do with the Tok'ra.

Damn it!

I push the thoughts aside and nods at a passing Tok'ra. I don't know if _I_ know him, or if it's because of Jolinar. He nods back, so maybe it's me, Samantha Carter, who knows him. I idly think of when I first met him. His name is Malek, I think. It's been... hm. I don't remember how long since I met him first. I think it was when I was undercover with Heru'ur? Yeah, it must have been. He remember he liked my host Isuana...

Realizing, I shake my head at myself. My _host_... when I was _undercover with Heru'ur_. Spending time in the Tok'ra tunnels, and then on a Goa'uld ship clearly messes with my memories. The part of me that is Jolinar always comes to the front at such times. Or _more_ to the front, because I can't with any honesty say that I'm not always part Jolinar, it's just that I can _mostly_ tell which memories are mine and which are hers. Now, as for feelings, and likes, and dislikes - and personality traits? Part of Jolinar is so mashed with me in some of these areas that I haven't got a clue if I've always been like that, or if it's a change due to her.

Like... sometimes I'll be certain I've always loved apple pie, but Daniel and Janet both swear I hated it before Jolinar. Apparently I also secretly liked the colour pink, because I found some clothes at home that I absolutely refuse to wear, but must have found nice when I bought them. I hate pink with a passion. There's a lot of other small things like that. Janet has pointed out lots of them, and I don't know if I should laugh or cry. How could Jolinar have such an influence on me?

"Carter!"

I turn to see the Colonel. He looks a bit agitated. I wonder how long he has been trying to get my attention?

"Sorry, sir. I was thinking."

"About what? I've been trying to get your attention for several minutes! Could you _try_ to pay attention?"

As much as I like him, and consider him a good friend, I really don't feel like explaining myself to him. Or anyone, really. I'm not sure how my superiors would react if they knew the extent Jolinar affected me... still affects me. I don't think they need to know. They wouldn't understand, and I _do_ have things under control.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all. This move, all of it..." I use my hand to indicate the ship, the Tok'ra, all the stuff we're taking on board. "It stresses me out. There's just so much that could go wrong."

He nods, seemingly accepting that. "Okay. I can't say I'm feeling comfortable with this either. The snakes always seems to cause problems one way or another."

"Was there something I needed to help with? I was on my way to go check how far they'd gotten with preparing to take the Stargate on board." I say, not wanting to get into a discussion with my superior officer. We don't usually see eye to eye on the Tok'ra.

"Your dad's looking for you. Something about wanting your help with an engine test. Or something."

"Okay. Is he on the pel'tak?"

"Yeah, pel'tak. That's the word. He's there."

"Thank you, sir. I'll go find him immediately." I start of at a higher speed, wanting to get whatever he needs my help with over with quickly. Why couldn't he ask one of the other Tok'ra? They would at least know what to look for! Of course, I asked to be taught how to fly and repair this thing, so I guess that's why.

"Wait for me!" the Colonel hurries after me, and catches up. "I'll never find my way back - I had to ask three snakeheads before I got here! I have no idea how you can find your way in this mess of corridors!"

I grin a little. "I studied the Tok'ra specs of the ship while we were on Vorash."

"Ah! Good times, eh?"

"Of course, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

I ended up spending about an hour running engine tests with my dad. As I suspected, it was because I had asked to learn how the ship worked, so he thought he would show me now, since the ship is not yet loaded anyway, and there was time. I do appreciate it, and it helped take my mind of things, so that was good.

Now I'm going back to the many cargo rooms, to check on the progress of the loading of the ship. The large room that is to hold the Stargate and the DHD has already been cleared, but that will not go aboard until last. If there should be a threat, the Tok'ra can't risk be caught on the planet without possibility to escape through the Stargate.

I look into one room, and find Daniel deep in conversation with Anise. They're talking about some ruins Anise and Freya are studying, and Daniel is offering to go with them and help. Is he developing a crush on her? I mean, I know she's interested in him, but I didn't know it was mutual. Oh, well. It would be good for him. He has been mourning the loss of his wife for a long time, and falling for Anise would help him, I think. If he can fall for her. He has problems with symbiotes, due to what Amaunet did to Sha're, of course.

Anyway, I decide not to disturb them, and continue to the next cargo room, where I spot Aldwin.

"Hello, Aldwin."

He turns to greet me, and smiles. "Hello, major Carter. It is good to see you."

"You can call me Sam, you know. Other people do."

"Sam, then. Thank you." He looks pleased.

"How is it going? How much do you still need to move on board?"

"I believe about 2/3 of the base has been moved. It takes longer since we have to move it on board with the ring transporter. It is too bad we could not build a platform for the ha'tak. It would be quicker to load it then, but such a platform would be very easy to see, should anyone pass the planet."

"Yeah, that's true. Well, there's no sign of any hostiles, so we're not in any hurry. What about Tanith? Is he safely locked up?"

Aldwin nodded. "He is under guard and behind a forcefield, yes. He attempted to deceive the guards, pretending he was ill, but given unlikely it is for a Goa'uld to become sick, and given that no one could have poisoned him, they were careful. It turned out to be a trick, but he did not escape."

"That's good. We'll have to be careful. What'll happen to him, do you know?"

"He will be interrogated for as much information as we can gain from him, which is likely not much. Then we will attempt to remove Tanith, so Hebron can be free again. It pains us all that he has had to remain host to a Goa'uld for this long."

"Yeah..." I shudder. "Well, Tanith has been used to feed much misinformation to Apophis, so it's all been for a good cause. Regardless, it's horrible for poor Hebron."

We talk for a little while longer, before Aldwin returns to his work, and I leave.

* * *

After reporting on the progress, I am about to go back to the pel'tak, when I decide to take a stroll and see a little more of the ship, and see how well I can match the specs to reality. I have not had problems finding my way until now, at least.

These cargo rooms have all been filled with stuff, and there are no one nearby. It's amazing how much there is - normally, when the Tok'ra evacuate, they bring only the most important, and often abandon many personal items, and everything that cannot easily be recreated, regrown, or otherwise acquired again. Now, with no hurry, they seem to have brought everything, which I can understand.

I look into one of the rooms, and see a lot of crates, as well as a fair number of symbiote tanks - some occupied, most not. The occupied ones are well secured, and monitoring systems keep a constant watch over them. It is healing tanks, containing symbiotes who were badly wounded when their hosts were killed. They have to heal before they will be able to take a host again.

I feel a strange mixture of emotions. Part of me shudders at the thought of the symbiotes in there - and part of me feel sorry for them. It can't be pleasant to be trapped like that, having just lost their host. I know few of them survive for long - the loneliness and lack of interaction driving them mad or make them lose the will to live. I am told it is the same for someone who has been a host for a long time, and loses their symbiote - unless it was a Goa'uld, of course.

I can well imagine! I was - an unwilling - host to Jolinar for no more than a day, but when she died, giving her life so that I might live, I felt deep despair and for a time I did not want to live on. Now and then I still miss her. Perhaps, if she was here, I would not be so confused - her memories and feelings are difficult at times.

While I can't say why exactly, I walk into the room, and approach the tanks with symbiotes. I look at them for a few moments, and some of them look back at me. I close my eyes, and turn away, unable to face the sorrow in their eyes.

That is when I realize that the stasis chamber with Martouf and Lantash in must have been moved together with everything else from the healers rooms. Is it in here somewhere? I walk further in, and that is when I see it. A large box-like structure, man-sized, with translucent cover. Inside, I can vaguely make out a shape, the size matching Martouf. Monitoring and control systems blink and display a read-out of the state of the stasis field. It is operational, and the man - and symbiote - inside, are safe. For now, at least. While they are in stasis, nothing happens to them. Time does not pass, and they neither heal, nor deteriorate.

I look at the read-out again. There is a small scan shown - it depicts a human, with a close-up for the neck/head area, where the outline of a symbiote can be seen. I trace the symbiote with my finger. Lantash.

I put my hand against the cover, and I stand there for a while, feeling as if a hand is squeezing my heart. My throat is constricting, and I have to blink rapidly in order not to cry.

This is hard. Much harder than I had imagined. The part of me that is Jolinar is crying. Hell, _I_ feel like crying. It feels as if someone is tearing at my heart, and I feel a despair and sorrow as deep as when I shot them. Deeper even than in the days after, when I cried myself to sleep. I remember feeling empty of everything, except a bottomless grief. Then I managed to suppress it, and I carried on living, hid my mourning from myself and everyone else. At night, however, the grief would return, and it was a long time before I stopped having frequent nightmares about shooting them.

Now it all comes back. These feelings can't be all from Jolinar, and at that moment, I admit it to myself. I love Martouf and Lantash. I close my eyes for a moment, making a silent promise to them that I will talk to Anise and Freya again. Convince them that everything must be done to save Martouf and Lantash.

After some time, I leave the room. I consider going back up to talk to my dad or my team mates, but I decide I need some time to be alone. I continue walking along the corridor, and a short distance further down, I happen to look into the room to discover some of Cronus's things, which have been removed from his chambers and just stacked down her. Curious, I go in to take a look.

There are several very opulent pieces of furniture, and crates containing various pieces of artwork and valuables. Daniel will love to study this, I just know it!

Then I see it - a sarcophagus! Not really surprising. Cronus was a major System Lord, and they all have sarcophagi. Since the Tok'ra don't use it, they just moved it down here, so it would be out of the way.

I wonder if it will be destroyed? It may be the safest, since otherwise it may be taken to Earth, and I just know some people that will misuse it - and some of our scientists will study it and make more devices, if they can figure it out. The first ones will probably be even worse than what the Goa'uld created. I shudder at the thought of the danger that will be unleashed on Earth if people start misusing sarcophagi with even _more_ side-effects!

Then another thought suddenly occurs to me. I could use it to heal Martouf and Lantash! Yes, I know the Tok'ra do not use it, and I am not sure Martouf and Lantash would be happy that I healed them with it, but on the other hand I know that using it just now and then, when you really do need it, will not make you mad or evil. It is the regular use, particularly when you don't need it, that makes you evil and power-crazy. Of course, the problem is that is is difficult to stop yourself from using it, when you have access to it. It makes you feel powerful - I remember that from Jolinar - and it creates addiction fast.

Though not from just using it once. I consider it. I will never get the Tok'ra to agree to let me do it, but... what if I don't ask? There are monitoring devices and likely alarms on the stasis chamber, but I should be able to trick the system.

My heart beats faster at the thought. Martouf and Lantash would be healed, alive, well. With me, perhaps, but at least back as my friends. I make a quick decision, and decide to carry it out before I overthink it.


	3. Chapter 3

I managed to circumvent the alarm and monitoring system, so no one will know that I remove Martouf and Lantash from stasis. I have checked that no one is nearby.

My hands shake as I shut off the stasis. I will have to hurry. With no assistance they will probably die quickly, if they are not already dead, but the sarcophagus will be able to resurrect them in addition to healing them. That will not be a problem - that is the good thing about the stasis field, it has kept them in a constant condition.

The problem is that someone could come and see me before I get them into the sarcophagus, and that is what worries me. Because then Martouf and Lantash will be out of stasis, and me moving them might have worsened their condition. The Tok'ra may decide to not even return them to stasis, but just let them die.

I open the cover of the stasis chamber, and inside are Martouf and Lantash. They are naked, except for underwear, so I can see the bullet holes. I know the bullets themselves have been removed, and either Lantash or someone with a healing device have started patching the holes up a little - they almost doesn't bleed.

There are six bullet holes all together. One in his right thigh, just over the knee. Five in his torso - one in the upper stomach, three in the chest, and one in the left shoulder. I feel like crying seeing the wounds, and for a split second I am back in the gateroom.

I shake off the memory, and take Martouf/Lantash out from the stasis chamber. I realize it will exacerbate their injuries, but the only way I can carry them is in a fireman's carry. Fortunately, they are slim, and not heavy. They are warm, and I hear their shallow, laboured breath. They are alive, but probably not for long. I need to get them to the sarcophagus and get them healed!

Quickly, I run down the corridor to the sarcophagus, and turn the crystal to open it. I put down Martouf and Lantash in it, and it closes over them, and starts working.

I almost faints with relief, but I need to hide my tracks as well as I can. With a quick look at the sarcophagus, I walk on shaky legs back to the room with the now empty stasis chamber.

* * *

I have only just finished closing everything up, when my radio crackles.

"Carter? Where are you? Will you come to the pel'tak?" the Colonel says.

"Of course, sir. I was just taking a look at the ship. Familiarizing myself with the layout and matching it to the blueprint we got from the Tok'ra."

"Sounds fun. See you soon. O'Neill out."

I sigh, really not wanting to do anything but sit down and rest. My legs are still shaking. I notice a spot of blood on my jacket. From Martouf and Lantash, of course. Frantically, I look around for something to clean it with, and end up going to the nearest bathroom and washing it as well as I can. It doesn't wash off completely, and my jacket gets wet. Typical. I decide I'll just say the water sink malfunctioned, but that I have fixed it.

* * *

I spend almost an hour listening to completely uninteresting plans for the move, before I can get away. Pretending to go check up on the move, I hurry down to the sarcophagus.

It is still working, as I had expected. There was fairly much damage, and it will take some time for the sarcophagus to heal up everything.

I sink down beside it, closing my eyes and hoping desperately Martouf and Lantash will be all right, hoping the sarcophagus manages to heal them up.

I haven't given much thought to how people will react to what I have done, but I guess I will find out soon enough. I'm fairly certain some people will not be happy, given how the Tok'ra - very understandably - look on using the sarcophagus.

* * *

The pel'tak. Jack POV

All of a sudden, a group of Tok'ra runs onto the pel'tak, and I just look at them. They look seriously pissed.

"**Someone has tampered with the stasis chamber!" **a young, fairly good looking Tok'ra female says.

"And? So what? What stasis chamber are we talking about?" I ask, naturally. Unsurprisingly, they ignore me.

"What has happened?" Jacob asks, looking concerned. "Is it still working?"

"**The alarm was disabled, and the stasis field turned off."** the woman from before tells us.

**"In addition, the occupants have been removed." **another Tok'ra, a stern, angry looking male.

"Crap." Jacob turns to Teal'c. "Can you fly this thing?"

"The lessons the Tok'ra gave me should be adequate."

"Okay. Right now there isn't much to do, since the autopilot is engaged." Jacob tell him. "We should just continue on our way for the next several hours. Just keep a look-out for any technical issues - or unwelcome guests that might want to try and force us out of hyperspace."

"That will not be a problem." Teal'c insists.

"Good, then take over. I need to see what's going on."

"I'm coming with you." I say. I am a bit curious, and besides, it's boring to just hang around up here. Daniel is still somewhere else, talking to that Tok'ra archaeologist with the host that wanted me. Seems the host has agreed to let the snake pursue Daniel.

* * *

The snakes have looked at the stasis chamber, then argued for a while, mostly in Goa'uld. This is boring. I wonder what they used the stasis chamber for? A Tok'ra, a Goa'uld - as if there was much of a difference - or maybe they were storing hosts in there?

**"Where is Major Carter? She is the most likely to be responsible!"** the pretty Tok'ra female from before says, now speaking English again.

Is she crazy? Why would Carter mess with their stasis chamber? "Listen, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Now, wait a moment! Sam wouldn't do anything like that!" Jacob reminds them. Good, maybe he can talk some sense into them.

"**It is well known that she carries the memories of Jolinar _and_ that they affect her, unsurprisingly! Jolinar might be expected to do something as unhinged as this. I cannot imagine anyone _else_ being so irresponsible they would do this!**"

"Where would she have taken him, then?" Jacob asks, apparently suddenly willing to entertain the idea that Carter stole someone from a stasis chamber!

"Wait! Who are we talking about? And stop blaming Carter! I'm sure she didn't go body snatching anyone!"

"Martouf. He was placed in the stasis chamber after he was shot in the zatarc incident. Removing him from stasis, without any sort of treatment or lifesupport, will almost certainly kill him." Jacob tells me.

"Marty? You're keeping him in stasis? Why? Isn't he dead?" I ask.

"No, not completely...though he is badly injured." Jacob explains.

"**It is unlikely it will be possible for Lantash to heal him, so the Council should agree to our proposal to remove the symbiote, and at least save him.**" another female Tok'ra says. She is not bad looking either, but she seems a bit unfeeling.

"The Council has not agreed to that, Ren'al." Jacob reminds her.

"**Yet. Eventually you will see reason."** Ren'al says.

"Listen...stop it, okay? It doesn't make sense Carter would take Marty from the stasis chamber if it would kill him. Wouldn't she know that?" I try to make them _think_, dammit!

"**She may not be acting rationally, or she may think we are lying about his condition, or even that she could help him with a healing device.**" the angry male Tok'ra says.

"There's a sarc onboard the ship, I just remember." I say.

"**Sarc?**" Ren'al frowns.

"Sarcophagus." Jacob translates.

"**Why would you keep such a thing? Do you not know the danger from using it?" **angry male Tok'ra asks.

"Yeah, we do, but we were thinking we could keep it to fix up people who get killed, or badly wounded. Why not use it for that? It shouldn't give problems." Who does he think he is?

"**You are naive! It is only a matter of time before someone decides to use it when it is not needed, for the feeling of power and invincibility it gives you!**"

"**Where is it?"** Ren'al wants to know.

"I'm not sure. Somewhere down here, in one of the cargo rooms. I think."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam POV

I don't know how long I have sat here, deep in my own thoughts, when Colonel O'Neill runs into the room, followed by my dad and three other Tok'ra. They do _not_ look happy.

"Carter!" He looks from me to the sarcophagus.

"**Did you place Martouf and Lantash in the sarcophagus?"** Ren'al asks.

**"You _know_ we do not use the sarcophagus! What were you thinking?"** a male Tok'ra... I think his name is Thoran.

"Sam, sweetheart, I'm not sure Martouf and Lantash will be happy about this..." my dad says. As if I don't already know.

"At least they'll be alive!" I exclaim, getting up. "Yes, I put Martouf and Lantash in the sarcophagus!" I tell the Tok'ra. What is the name of the third one? Oh, yeah, Silvrik. I feel intense hatred to all three of them. I think Jolinar did not get along with them.

Just at that moment, the lid on the sarcophagus starts to open. We all turn to look at it.

My heart is beating hard. What if it didn't work? Why are they not sitting up? I take a step toward the sarcophagus, to look into it, when Martouf - or Lantash - sits up, looking around with a confused expression. He turns to look at us, and his expression becomes even more puzzled.

"**I...do not seem to remember how I came to be here. It is obviously a Goa'uld ship, and I have been placed in a sarcophagus, but instead of Jaffa coming to take me to be interrogated, I am met by Tok'ra and Tau'ri?" **Lantash says.

"It's a long story...how much do you remember? Do you recognize us, for instance?" Jacob asks. "What about your name?"

"**Yes, of course! My name is Lantash, and Martouf is my host. You are Samantha, Colonel O'Neill, Ren'al, Thoran, Silvrik, and then you, Jacob."**

"Great, there doesn't seem to be much amnesia - other than perhaps of the more recent events." Jacob says.

"What is the last you remember?" I ask, taking another step closer.

Lantash crawls out of the sarcophagus, and I give him a quick look from foot to head - just to check that he is healed. Which he of course is. There is no scar or any way at all to see that there ever were any bullet holes in him. I knew it, of course, but it is still a tremendous relief to see that he is _actually_ fully healed.

He is also almost naked, wearing only underpants, and I catch myself letting my gaze run over him again, appreciatively.

Lantash smirks, obviously noting my gaze, and is pleased, despite the situation. "**Both my memory, and that of Martouf, is somewhat...fuzzy. It is slowly clearing, though.**" He takes a deep breath. "**I remember going on a mission, to...to Fortak.**" He frowns. "**But I also have a strange, vague memory of being at Stargate Command - and being shot?**" He bows his head, giving Martouf control.

"I remember even less than Lantash - nothing from Stargate Command, but I do remember we were going to go on a mission to Fortak." Martouf says.

"It really is a very long story, Martouf." I suddenly realize that he must be freezing. It's not very warm in here. I take of my jacket, and hand it to him. "Take this - you must be cold."

Martouf smiles that cute, somewhat shy, and very very charming smile that makes me feel like hugging him. "Thank you, Samantha. Lantash helps me keep warm, but we were still feeling somewhat cold and uncomfortable."

"**Martouf, Lantash, kree! We need to examine you, and determine how much amnesia you have suffered, and ascertain that nothing of the zatarc programming remains."** Ren'al orders.

"Zatarc programming?" Martouf asks, confused. He frowns, thinking - and probably discussing with Lantash as well. "It was one of Anise's theories...and there have been cases that would seem to prove her correct."

"Yes, Martouf. Unfortunately...you were a zatarc." I tell him. "You're fine now, though." I give him a reassuring smile, and looks at my dad. "Right?"

"Yeah, probably. It's just a precaution, but it's probably a good idea to check." my dad says.

"I was a zatarc?" Martouf looks shocked, dismayed. Then he gets a very worried expression. "I did not kill anyone, hopefully?"

"No, you didn't. You managed to fight it, somewhat... until we stopped you." Sam looks down, pained by the memory of shooting him.

He nods. "That is good." He looks towards Ren'al. "I shall accompany you for the examination. I do not believe I am still a zatarc, and Lantash concurs, but since we did not know before, perhaps that could still be so?"

"**I do not believe so. Once activated, the zatarc programming runs until it completes. Usually by the suicidal death of the zatarc. You seems back to normal, so I am fairly certain any trace of the programming has been destroyed, but it is still safest to test it." **Silvrik says.

I look, concerned, at Martouf and Lantash as they follow Silvrik and Ren'al from the room. I really hope they are fine.

Thoran sends me a cold look before leaving, but does not say anything.

"I better get back to the pel'tak. I want to talk to you later, Sam." My dad says, before leaving.

"What the hell were you thinking, Carter?" the Colonel exclaims, when the others have left.

I _really_ don't feel like taking this discussion right now. "Okay, so maybe I didn't think it through, and I _do_ know the reasoning behind the Tok'ra not using the sarcophagus...but it was... a spur of the moment thing, I guess. I saw the sarcophagus just after having been looking at Martouf and Lantash's stasis chamber, and thinking about...stuff. I realized they could be back, alive and well again, and so I put them in the sarcophagus. Can you really blame me? Wouldn't you have done what it took to save a... friend?"

Colonel O'Neill looks strangely at me...it's almost as if he suspects my feelings for Martouf and Lantash. "Yes." He finally answers. "But not if I knew it wasn't what that friend wanted...at least I don't think I would." He sighs. "Hell, I don't know. Maybe I would. I agree with you, as bad as the sarc is, it's not gonna harm anyone to use it once - or a few times." He is quiet for a long time again, then give me a half-smile. "Carter...for what it's worth...I'd probably have used it if you, or Daniel, or Teal'c were badly injured, even if you had told me not to...and just hoped you would have forgiven me afterwards. If it could bring you back...I would have done it. However, I don't think I'd have done it for most people...I'm sure I wouldn't. And I'm sure you wouldn't either. What I want to know is...are you sure it wasn't some weird aftereffect from Jolinar that made you do it?"

This was not how I would have expected him to take it! "I can't say Jolinar wouldn't have done it, because I am sure she would...but I'm also pretty sure this was me...or at least the me that resulted after whatever merge happened between our personalities. That's the only me I know." I shrug.

The Colonel is quiet for a moment, then nods. "Okay. Listen, if the Tok'ra complains, you may get some trouble from our superiors. They won't want to piss off the Tok'ra, and they may feel that punishing you for what you did, is necessary. You won't hear anything from me, so if no one else says anything, then let's just pretend this didn't happen."

"Thanks... but that's kind of hard - Martouf and Lantash are alive again. Anyway, any disciplinary action they decide to take was worth it, in my book."

"Yeah, I know he's alive. Believe me, I won't forget that." He sighs again. "One more thing. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you should consider why you don't care about the consequences of healing them."

"What do you mean?" I ask, having a feeling I know.

"Cut the crap, Carter! I saw how you looked at Martouf! I remember how you reacted when you'd shot him! I can't say I understand you, but you're obviously in love with him!"

"Sir! I..." I blush. "Yes...I guess I am."

"Finally! _Thank_ you, for admitting it!" He rolls his eyes. "Scientists! And you're not the only one! Daniel seems more than happy to let Anise pursue him!" He looks a combination of disgusted, uncomprehending, and...amused?

"Perhaps you can find a cute Tok'ra too?" I suggest, suddenly grinning. I am feeling much better. Colonel O'Neill is still my friend, and he is not angry with me.

"Heaven forbid!" He looks horrified. "Now, go! Find Martouf. Tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll be happy. He's been making puppy eyes at you almost since the beginning!"

"Yes sir." I smile. "Thank you!"


	5. Chapter 5

I find the room they took Martouf and Lantash to, and when I arrive, they are in the middle of examining him, and ask me to wait. It is several hours later, when Martouf/Lantash finally appear, followed by Silvrik. Martouf/Lantash have been given a Tok'ra uniform again, and somehow that makes me very happy. He looks exactly like he did before he was shot.

"Martouf. Lantash. Are you all right?" I ask, still feeling somewhat nervous.

Martouf nods. "Yes, we are."

"**Major Carter.**" Silvrik greets me. "**We have examined Martouf and Lantash thoroughly, and I can assure you that they are no longer zatarcs. No part of the programming remains. They have some small amount of memory loss, from the period beginning when they were made zatarcs, until they were shot. Their memories are otherwise intact."**

"That's wonderful!" I feel extremely relieved, and smile at Martouf. "Um, would you want to get something to eat, perhaps? I mean, you haven't eaten for almost 7 months!" I grin, feeling stupid for my ridiculous comment.

He smiles. "Yes, that would be most welcome. Both Lantash and I are feeling very hungry." He suddenly remembers something. "Just a moment." He goes back into the room and comes back out a few moment later, and hands me my jacket. "Thank you for letting me borrow this, Samantha."

"You're welcome. Um, let's go find something to eat? I'm afraid we don't have anything better than sandwiches - or MREs - but at least it's food, right? You've had MREs before, when we went to Netu, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have had that...experience." He gives me a wry smile. "I think I would prefer a sandwich."

I laugh. "Yeah, I agree with you."

* * *

We have eaten, and Martouf and Lantash sure were hungry - and thirsty - which I suppose is hardly surprising. They had only gotten a little water since they were awakened.

Now we sit beside each other on a large crate in a storage room, and I enjoy his nearness, the fact that they are alive, _immensely_. No one else is currently in this part of the ship, so we can talk undisturbed. Though I am very unsure how - and if - I should tell him of my feelings for him. Before I can find a way to do so, Martouf looks up, and take my hand, squeezing it.

"Samantha, Lantash and I would like to thank you for saving us. Yes, we would not normally appreciate being placed in a sarcophagus, but we recognize that you did it in order to save us, and we would likely have died had you not done so."

"Well, maybe Lantash could have healed you - at least if they used a healing device too." I begin.

Martouf shakes his head. "No, because he would not have been allowed to try. Lantash now remembers something he heard, while we were out of the stasis for a short time... Ren'al and Thoran had decided not to let me be healed, because they felt more research in the zatarc programming was needed. More research they felt was best done on my brain, in an autopsy."

"What! They were not even going to _try_ to heal you?" I exclaim, angrily, standing up.

"No. Samantha, I am... deeply troubled by this, but I do believe they meant well. That they felt this was the best way of getting important information to the Tok'ra. They must not have been able to easily gain a majority on the Council - and I am not surprised, because it is against our laws - because otherwise they would not have waited this long, and left me in stasis." He frowns. "It is almost seven months since we were shot as zatarcs. It is difficult to believe that so long has passed."

"Yes, but it's the truth." I sit down again beside him.

Martouf nods. "I realize that."

"You aren't angry at Ren'al and Thoran?"

He sighs. "Yes, but nothing will change from me confronting them. I have nothing to gain from making them my enemies, and they will not harm me now, since no trace of the programming remains." He bows his head, and soon after Lantash looks up.

"**I will not forgive them as easily as Martouf, though truth be told, he has not forgiven them. I will make sure there are others who know, and I will never forget. I will never trust them completely again, not when they would think to do such a thing!"** He looks very angry, then his expression becomes softer. "**Samantha, it is as Martouf says. We are not angry you placed us in a sarcophagus. Quite on the contrary, we are grateful, because if we had died, we would not have the opportunity to tell you something which we very much want to tell you."**

"Um, what is that?" I ask.

Lantash takes my hand again, just like Martouf did earlier, and he entwines his fingers with mine, as he observes my reaction. Despite the different environment, I am for a moment taken back to that day in the desert when we talked about Jolinar, shortly after meeting.

"**Samantha, we love you. As much as we loved Jolinar. We do know that you are uncertain if your emotions are your own, or if they are from Jolinar, but we are willing to wait however long it takes for you to decide if you can be ours."**

"You love me?" I repeat, not daring to believe my own ears.

"**Yes."** Lantash looks nervous?

I realize he is worried I will tell him I don't love him and Martouf! I smile at him, deciding it is time to reassure him. "Lantash...I love you too. You and Martouf. Yes, some of my feelings are from Jolinar, and I guess I can't ever know how many, but it doesn't matter. I am sure I have come to feel for you too, and in any case, I can't tell the difference between my emotions and Jolinar's, and I have accepted her memories and feelings as part of me."

Lantash smiles widely. "**You have no idea how happy that makes me...and Martouf... to hear!"** He puts an arm around me, and I lean into his embrace, enjoying the feeling of him so close by.

I look at him, and lean in to kiss him. Our lips meet, and we share our first kiss. It is wonderful, soft and gentle at first, and so full of love. Then Lantash pushes his tongue against my lips, and I open my mouth, letting him deepen the kiss.

We kiss until we are out of breath, and when we pull back, panting slightly, I find I have embraced him as well. I smile at him, and untangle my arm so I can slide a hand over his cheek, caressing it. "Sweet Lantash and Martouf...I was so terribly afraid that I would never see you again! When I shot you...it was the worst I have ever had to do. It felt like I would never be whole again, like the best part of me was gone..."

"**We are here, Samantha. With you...and we do not intend to leave you again. Ever.**" Lantash says.

"Nor I, you. I realize there's a lot of things we have to figure out, if we want to be together, but right now I feel confident it's possible. I'm also aware that I may be in some trouble, maybe even end up in a court martial for doing this - depending on whether or not the Tok'ra complain."

Lantash shakes his head. "**There will be no complaint from the Tok'ra. I am certain of it. The Council will not complain, Selmak will see to it. If Ren'al and Thoran thinks to do so, I will tell them what I overheard. That is something which could give them a lot of problems, so I am sure they will not pursue any sort of formal complaint to your people.**" He gives me a brief kiss. "**And regardless, you will always be welcome here."**

We both turn, hearing someone by the door. I see my dad standing there. "If you are finished, then I came to tell you that we are almost at the planet of the new Tok'ra base."

Surprisingly, he doesn't look angry - he gives Lantash a stern look, but he is not angry at me for what I did, apparently! "Um, thanks."

"**We will join you in a few moments. Thank you, Jacob."**

"Ok - and Lantash...and Martouf? When the base is constructed and we're all settled...I want a word with you!"

**"Yes, Jacob."** Lantash smiles. "**As you wish."**

My dad leaves, and I again look at Lantash and Martouf. We smile at each other, and kiss again. Soon we will go to help the Tok'ra get settled on the base - and quarters will again be constructed for Martouf and Lantash, something which makes me feel very happy. I kiss them again, and we stand, embracing each other, for several moments.

It was not very long ago - earlier today, actually - when I thought I would never see Martouf and Lantash again, when just thinking about the Tok'ra brought sadness because of that...and now I have them back! Not only that, but we have admitted our feelings for each other, and can start planning a possible future together.

Life is good.


End file.
